Eden: A Battlestar America story
by conconcv66
Summary: day after Christmas 2024 a day for many the beginnings of a new life, but for many it will be their last as the Chiatian Empire has been asked a favor by the Cylons. Destroy Earth at all costs. All that stands in their way is an ancient Kobollian Battlestar named Eden
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One==

 ** **Author's Note: I have been working on this story off and on for the better part of 10 years now. After many attempts to finish the original story i have decided to start from scratch and do a final and complete rewrite. I have decided to not pull any punches so to speak about the real life "What if's" that happen in this story.****

 **Battlestar Galactica is owned by Universal Studios and was created by Glen A Larson.**

 **"** **It is fatal to enter a war without the will to win it."** **  
** **―** ** **Douglas MacArthur****

 **Chia Prime**

 **City of Kings**

 **Imperial palace**

He hated waiting, hated it with a passion, but if anything Fleet Commander Braken Napan has learned in his 27 kee in the military, is that waiting was part of ones job especially when it came to the Emperor.

As he sat in a rather uncomfortable but beautifully ornate chair, he thought back to his childhood. His father the legendary Bria Napan would often bring him gifts from his campaigns. It could be a toy from the planet Kria or a battle helmet taken from the head of the president of Yen. He learned to cherish these gifts as far and few in between as they were.

His father was tall for an Chiatian, standing over 2 and a half metis tall, He was easily a head taller than those around him. he carried his 300 stone bulk effortlessly. His thick chest and massive arms flexing with each move of his body. Long greenish black hair flowed below his shoulders, the only blemish that he could remember was a scar that ran from his right eye across his nose down to his left neck. "A souvenir" his father would reply every time Braken would ask him about it.

Braken on the other hand took more after his mother. While he has almost two metis tall, He lacked his father's bulk and He kept his hair close cropped almost to the point of being bald. he had the typical dark eyes of an Chiatian. his Grey skin was almost pale due to the lack of sunlight as he spent most of his time on-board his flagship the "Emperor Kwian".

He glanced at his chronometer to notice he has been waiting for almost a hora. Time was moving slower than he would like it. After receiving the message this morning that the Emperor would like to meet with him at his earliest convenience, He dropped everything including his morning nourishment and flew his personal shuttle to Kings, now his stomach was reminding that he has skipped both morning and noon meals.

Shaking his head to dissipate the thought of food, his thoughts quickly returned to his father. He tried his best to live up to the expectations those had of him as the son of a legend. his instructors at the academy were especially hard on him, with most of them being former shipmates of his.

He took more beatings during his first year there than he did the first 18 kee of his life. soon he learned that it didn't matter who his father was. soon he was giving more beatings than he received. he developed a nasty reputation as one you didn't mess with. It was during his third year when the beatings finally stopped. he then concentrated on his studies earning top marks in all his classes.

Upon graduation he entered flight school as was soon flying war-hammers off the old Battle-cruiser Vigilant. The Vigilant was well past her prime. A garbage scow to be sure, but he was still proud to have served on the ship. For it was on the Vigilant that he came closest to death, after a rather nasty fight with the Brayea in which half of his squadron had been destroyed.

After receiving a near miss hit to his fighter, an electrical fire erupted in the cockpit! The fire suppression gear failed to activate and fire started to engulfed him. Somehow he managed to find the portable fire extinguisher and put the fire out himself.

With no instrumentation and severely burned hands he somehow managed to land his fighter, but it came at a cost of two fingers. holding up his right hand he looked at the remaining three fingers and calmly said to himself "A souvenir"

"Excuse me Fleet Commander, the Emperor will see you now on the great balcony." came a voice breaking his thoughts.

He looked up and saw the old hag who was the Emperors personal Valet, her eyes downcast as she turned and started walking away not waiting on him to reply. Quickly standing he straightened his uniform then took off behind her.

The grand balcony centered halfway on the top floor lived up to its name. Some thirty metis in length it overlooked the great gardens. The gardens themselves were over a thousand kees old dating back to the first emperor Kiwan.

As the valet opened the doors that led to the balcony a nervousness befell him. questions raced through his mind. "What did the emperor want with him?" "Had he done something to raise the emperors suspicions of him?" He paused briefly before stepping onto the balcony.

The brightness of the sun briefly blinded him. Shielding his eyes, he looked for the emperor. He found him to his right sitting at a simple round table. The rumbling in his stomach intensified as he noticed the table had two place settings!

As he approached the emperor his nervousness ceased. "Fleet Commander Braken reporting as ordered your majesty." He announced as he saluted with his right fist over the center of his chest.

"Ah Commander so glad you are here, please be seated and join me for my morning meal." the emperor said smiling gesturing to the empty chair across from him.

"Thank you sir" he replied as he sat down. a nearby servant took his cover and vanished behind a golden tapestry. a few moments later another servant returned carrying a crystal pitcher of golden liquid.

"Some Priva juice Commander?" asked the emperor

Knowing better than to refuse he said "yes thank you sir!"

As their glasses were filled he glanced the emperor over. By the Gods he was old. over 300 kee if he remembered correctly. The Emperor's skin had turned nearly black with age. His long hair a stark white. His Grey-green eyes still showed the fire of life, but the rest of his body looked as frail as a newborn.

He waited till the emperor took a sip first then followed suit. the sweet liquid sent a cascade of pleasure to his palate. Priva usually did that to you. made from the fruit of the Pria tree, the alcohol tended to leave one euphoric.

After taking another sip, he was still unsure where to begin. His stomach knotted as the sweet liqueur settled in his stomach. he took a napkin and wiped his face just as more servants appeared bringing with them trays of edibles for them to sample. he graciously accepted a franberry pastry and some smoked Jillian, the emperor he noted went the simple route, some bread and franberry jelly along with some more Priva.

They ate quietly, making small talk. mostly about the weather and gardens below. He still wasn't sure what the emperor wanted with him, but he wasn't going to press the issue. "All in good time" he told himself.

As they finished, the dishes were taken away and more Priva was poured. The Emperor stood and motioned for him to follow. "Walk with me Commander for we have much to discuss."

"Finally" He thought

They walked to the end of the balcony where the emperor entered a lift that had been called for them.

"I thought we could talk better in the gardens" the emperor explained "Too many ears in the palace."

Napan nodded in agreement as they exited the lift. He had never seen the gardens close up. he had heard tales of their beauty. various flowering plants and bushes from all 49 worlds of the empire were here. they started a slow but steady path the emperor stopping to touch a flower here and there.

They walked for a little bit longer, the Emperor walking with his hands behind his back like he did not have a care. before long they approached an open area of the gardens. A single bench.

"Here we go Commander" he motioned towards the bench. "Let us rest for a moment while we discuss why I have sent for you."

"Here we go" thought Napan as he approached the rather plain bench. it was made of what looked like Yerta wood. its deep dark tones aged from the years.

As they settled down on the bench the emperor slapped both hands on his thighs and chuckled.

"So tell me Commander, what do you make of our new allies?" asked the Emperor as he pulled a small flask from the folds of his robes.

"The Cylons sir?"

the Emperor nodded as he took a swig

"I don't trust them sir." he said

"Neither do I commander, as a matter of fact I suspect they have an alternative motive." he took another sip and continued "But they did give us a break from those damn Brayea. destroying their 3rd fleet at the most opportune time"

"Yes sir" he acknowledged "With the Brayea's 3rd fleet destroyed, we was able to capture the Bro-guard Passage. with that passage open we are now able to exit out of this arm of the galaxy."

"Which leads us back to the Cylons. Remember your Campaign Thesis you submitted for your consideration for Fleet Commander."

Napan's eyes widen. Were they going to approve his plan. quickly composing himself he asked "Earth sir?"

"Yes commander Earth, it seems the Cylons have something against the inhabitants of Earth or at least their species from what i have been able to gather in my brief encounters with them" he paused and took another sip. "That being said, we can ill afford to disappoint out new allies, don't you think Commander?

Braken quickly thought about the question then asked "Permission to speak openly, your highness."

The Emperor cast a stern look the nodded and said he may.

"Like you said earlier, we could ill afford to disappoint our allies, but nor should we trust them. While I'm sure a military victory is easily obtained, i would like to question why the Cylons cannot take care of this problem themselves instead of asking for our help."

"Excellent point Commander, I too thought of this and asked this myself, the answer I got was a just as troubling response. Lucifer told me it was "Because they wanted us too. and that the Imperious Leader would be truly appreciated."

"And if we fail?" asked Braken not wanting to know the answer

"then we all die Commander, every last one of us will die." the emperor replied with hint of self doubt in is voice.

"Rest assured your highness we will not fail, while our latest Intel on Earth is at least 8 kee old, I have my doubt they could advance that much in such a short time. Besides at last report the planet was just about ready to pull them selves apart as it was. I figure we will just help them along just a little bit." he smiled at the last little bit the rage of war was starting to course through him. He then asked "How long do we have sir?"

The emperor sipped some more Priva and replied "Within the next kee Commander, by this time next we should be assaulting the planet."

Braken frowned inside a single kee wasn't much time. so he needed to be off and soon.

"If there isn't anything else Commander I believe we are done here" The Emperor said turning his attention to a Jinkle who had popped his head out of some nearby bushes."Ah there you are Pinskle. haven't seen you for a few cycles. come I brought you some sweet bread" he said pulling the sweet from his many folds of his robe.

Sensing their conversation over he saluted the emperor who returned it with a wave of his frail hand. he turned just as the furry vermin jumped into the emperors lap. he hated the little pests. always squeaking and jumping around. but still he wouldn't dare let the Emperor know. some things are best left unsaid.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story. Real life kept getting me down. I have moved from NC to the Houston area and The VA here is so much better at helping me with my problems. I can actually think now.

Anyway I slightly rewrote chapter one, you don't have to read it just some grammer and word changes. Please review as it helps push me to write.

Chapter Two

" _People tell me I saved hundreds and hundreds of people. But I have to tell you: It's not the people you saved that you remember. It's the ones you couldn't save._ " — **Navy SEAL Chris Kyle, American Sniper**

 **December 26, 2024**

 **Eden's Gate**

 **10 miles southeast of the Balleny Islands, Antarctica**

 **0445 hours local**

Captain Jason "Apollo" Michels loved his coffee. So much so it was unusual to find him without a cup in his hand. He took a sip and noticed that it had gone cold. "Nothing is worse than cold coffee." He thought. Determined to remedy the situation, he stood from his position from the command Dias and walked to the back of the Edens bridge.

After filling his cup and mentally thanking the sailor whose job it was to keep the pot full. He turned and surveyed his surroundings. What he saw brought a slight smile to his face. The red glow of the night watch did little to dampen the mood.

To Jason the bridge of the Eden looked more like mission control at NASA than a bridge of a US Navy ship. Correction a United States Naval Ship he reminded himself. While she wasn't In anybodies lasted copy of "Jane's Fighting Ships". She nether the less is a "Ship of the line" so to speak. Even if the old gal was over Fifty thousand years old! She didn't look a day over 50.

The Eden, a Battlestar, is a monster of a spaceship. At slightly over Three Kilometers long and weighing in at over a hundred million metric tonnes. She was by far the most superior ship of all time. It was no earth ocean she sailed, but the ocean of space for which she sailed!

Her armament included twin plasma cannons that could crack an Earth size planet into without breaking a sweat!, multiple anti aircraft batteries flanked her sides, this included everything from double barreled plasma ack ack to modified surplus HARM missiles protected her.

The forward third is sloped like an alligators head, her engines took up the back third. The two were connected by a very structurally solid middle third in which two large landing/launching bays hung low on either side. The bays themselves were a klick in length. Twenty-four launch tubes, twelve on each side allowed for the launching of fighter craft. Those fighters, the F-214 Phantom III, a single seat generation six fighter, was cobbled together by using so called scrapped F-14 Tomcats.

The Navy, as far as the Battlestar project was concerned, went green way before the rest of the military did. As ships and systems were decommissioned and scrapped, parts were migrated here to Eden. Included in this were the Tomcats, the worst of the bunch were shown being shredded to satisfy treaties and the press, but even the shredded birds were useful as their titanium got recycled into the new birds.

Adding a third high engine, shorting the wing span and fuselage and adding a single but shorten tail fin on her high engine, They managed a fighter that could cruise at Mach 3..4 in atmosphere and at the same time leave earth orbit and hit her top speed of... .5 C or half the speed of light. Coupled with a hyper-drive He could fly to the ort cloud and back in a little under 7 hours.

He returned to the Command Dias over looking the whole tri-leveled monstrosity of a bridge. It measured a hundred feet across at it's widest and forty at its highest. Numerous workstations ringed the outside edge. In its center sat one of the Edens greatest gift. A thirty foot wide monitor. This dropped down from a hidden compartment in the overhead when in use. It covered an equally large porthole made of transparent aluminum.

It was here, he just witnessed The Miami Dolphins just beat his beloved Panthers on Monday Night Football. "Damn that Dime!" He muttered to himself Thinking about his childhood friend and wing mate. Darrell "Dime" Saunders. One of the best fighter pilots he knew.

Dime's love of his beloved Phins is beyond fanatic from his man cave decorated in Scores of Dolphin memorabilia to his tattoo. It Dime was cut, he'd bleed aqua and orange. Now his wallet was $100 lighter thanks to Dime.

It was one of the reasons he had volunteered to Stand as the OOD for the 0330 to 0730 watch. He wanted to catch the game. As the CO of the VF-33 Star-fighters one of two squadrons currently on board the Eden. What a better place to watch it than on a huge big screen.

He glanced down into "The Pit" the lowest level of the bridge. The sailors were mumbling to themselves taking about the game. He saw two passing money, another winner another loser by the looks of things. Speaking of bets, There was another part of the bet with Dime that he didn't look forward to.

He then looked up at the flights console, a thirty-five square foot pyramid shaped observation deck. It looked down into the pit. Helm and flight ops were monitored and controlled Here the Junior officer of the day (JOOD), Junior officer of the watch and the CiC officer of the watch were stationed From here they could monitor all the workings of this ship.

They were currently running a simulation of standard night time ops. Which meant a lot of nothing to do. No battle drills were scheduled. The ships skipper, Commodore Richard "Tricky Dick" Nelson. Wanted them to have an easy watch and running GQ drills in the middle of the game would go above and beyond being a crappy leader. Now the morning watch is a different story Altogether, a battle stations drill is scheduled for 0930. One he couldn't wait for.

His Squadron would be making a run around the dark side of the moon for a one on one show down with his sister squadron. The VF-102 Diamondbacks got to play the bad guys this time. He hope the out come is better this time. Batgirl managed to "Shoot" him down. Not only was his squadrons honor at stake, so was his pride.

While it was nothing against her, it until that moment he hadn't lost a dog fight simulated or not. Sure he had to bail out over North Korea in 2019 but not because he lost the fight. Before he was able to put a sidewinder up the MiG 29s tailpipe, the pilot managed to put a few rounds of 30mm into his Hornet's hydraulic system. He ejected shortly afterwards drifting into South Korea, but it might as well been the North. So overrun it was with the North Korean army as it was.

Iran, North Korea and ISIS launched a 3 pronged attack at once. Iran in the Persian Gulf. North Korea invaded the south and ISIS hit numerous targets inside the continental US itself. It was hoped this would lead to the nations destruction. After all their military was nothing but a shell of its former self. The people were also divided. Weak and ready to bring down.

But they forgot one very important thing. Americans know how to shoot and shoot back they did. With Russia and China sitting on the sidelines taking notes. The gloves were taking off the boys and girls and they were turned loose. Six weeks later, a battered and bloody Michel's limped into the naval hospital at Busan South Korea. The Battles had been won, but the war was just beginning for some.

A hundred thousand Americans lost their lives in those six weeks. Eighty thousand of those were his brothers and sisters of the US Armed forces. Forever standing their final watch, and one of them was his nephew Tyler. He was serving on the USS Spurance DDG-111 as a fire control technician.

The Spurance was lost with all hands On the 17th of July 2019. Six Chinese Silkworm Missiles were fired at her. She got five of them before taking one amidships. It broke her back and she went under almost instantly. Tyler was one of only seven bodies recovered. When it was all said and done over a million people had lost their lives many were innocent, some were not.

It was his actions in Korea that got him on Commodore Nelson's radar so to speak. Not the getting shot down part, of that he was happy. it was what came afterwards. When he ejected he somehow managed to evade capture from the NPA (North Korean People's Army). For three days he evaded capture with a broken ankle.

On the fourth day be was found by a ragtag group of service men and women. they were mostly Army and Marine Noncoms. No officers in the mix at all. A Marine SSGT named Henrietta "Jersey" Shore took command of the little ragtag group. they were mostly cooks and communications specialists thrown together in the heat of Battle. when they found him there were fifteen, when they walked into Busan that number had dwindled down to six.

So Apollo's Brigade as it became known as, fought and scrapped their way back to Busan. He had a good team loyal men and women who didn't give a crap about anything except for taking out as many of the NPA as possible.

Exhausted from the hells of war, He would spend the next six months at the Naval hospital in Maryland. He had two surgeries to repair his ankle, and one to remove shrapnel from his left shoulder.

During this time He received numerous visitors! Everyone from the President to the survivors of Pantera got to have their picture taken with him! Although he didn't mind Pantera not one bit. In fact it was the highlight of his stay. Dime was beside himself when they first walked through the door.

He made sure Dime was there when he heard Pantera was going the same day as the President, The Chairman of the Joint Chiefs of Staff and the CNO awarded him the Navy Cross for his actions in Korea. Dime loved Pantera almost as much as The Dolphins.

After pictures were taken, hands shaken and medals pinned and everyone chatted around for a bit, Jason watched as a Navy Captain stood in the corner talking to the CNO, Upon making eye contact the Capt nodded towards him and saying something to Admiral Hayes. She then turned and looked at him and nodded yes.

Something about the conversation struck him as kinda odd. They talked among themselves for a few minutes more, the CNO shaking her head no a few times. She finally shrugged her shoulders and said something turned and walked off joining the president.

Dime shook him breaking his concentration. "Earth to Apollo, you there buddy?"

"Em...yeah!" he replied wiping his eyes and wiping the side of his face. He glanced back over at the CNO and the Captain had disappeared without a trace. He glanced around the room looking for the Captain and failed to locate him.

"Strange" he muttered and was just about to say something when Vinnie Paul walked through the door.

"Shit, they're here!" Exclaimed Dime. How's my hair look? Are my medals on Straight?" He asked looking more like a midshipmen instead of a seasoned pilot.

"Relax Man, You got this, relax and remember this very important thing!" He said as he noticed that the TV cameras were pointed at them again.

"What thing must I remember" asked Dime as he was brushing off imaginary pint off his Dress Whites

Jason had Positioned his body so he could shake Vinnie's hand when he offered it. He turned his head toward Dime and smiled before saying. "Just remember that they came to see me not you. Why would they want to see you? All you did was shoot down six..."

"Seven, It was Seven" gritted Dime through his teeth as Vinnie approached.

An alarm interrupted his thoughts. Snapping his head toward the source of the alarm he saw Lt. Snow the acting J-OOD Looking at him

"Something to report Mr Snow? He asked

The frail looking Lieutenant nodded yes and walked towards the command platform."Yes sir there is. Scanners have picked up something" he said as he bounded up the ramp leading up to the top.

Jason focused his attention towards the center Monitor on his workstation a 3d map of The earth and the moon appeared. A red beacon was flashing around ten thousand miles from the upper left corner of the moon towards the dark side.

"Comet?" he asked

"Don't think so Sir, unless comets can do a zero to sub light in zero point two seconds." Snow said bringing up a detailed section of the sensor hit. "We were running a level Alpha Diagnostic on the main sensors in preparation for the exercise in a few hours. After a quick recycle of the systems system we detected a brief contact in sector two bravo. For two seconds it appeared to drift then suddenly it took off a point two five light." he said pointing towards the screen.

A playback of the scanner sweep started and after a few seconds an image of the contact appeared after about 3 seconds the contact took off and was gone in a blink of an eye.

"Whoa! That was fast. Point two five you say? This isn't a simulation is it?" he asked hoping that The Commodore was playing a bad joke on everyone

"No Sir, it's not a Sim, we triple checked. Object was there for two point six seconds then it took off towards the dark side at 100 kph when It went sub-light."

"And now what's the scanners showing?"

"Clear skies above, we're running another diagnostic to make sure It's not a software problem but so far that end looks green."

Nodding he understood the last part of Snows report. "Run another deep scan of area extending out wards to end of scanners range and then switch to the l band. That should give us another..." he didn't get to finish as numerous contacts appeared on the screen.

"New Contacts sir, Twenty in all!" Snow said bringing up a 3d view. A once Jason knew what was going on, there would only be one scenario in which this played out.

"General Quarters" he shouted "Set condition 1, Somebody go wake up the Commodore and the XO." He barked. Shortly thereafter the quiet of the night was shattered by the Klaxon blared out General Quarters.

"Report Mr. Snow?"

"Twenty five objects have now appeared. They are of various sizes ranging from 250 meters long to Almost a mile for the three biggest. It appears that they are slowing down and will enter a high Earth orbit!"

"Eta?"

Ten minutes sir.!" Snow replied, his voice trembling as he added "Sir, in 15 minutes they will have the planet completely surrounded. Incoming information from NASA confirm they are ships. ISS just captured this image" He said pointing to the big screen display which just a few minutes ago was showing the game!

An image of a massive ship appeared in the center. Also present were two smaller ships presumably destroyer type flanked each side. The largest ship looked very powerful. Twin pods ran down its long axis almost two thirds of its entire length. He presumed it was a carrier of some sort.

A few minutes ticked by as more information came in. a total of 30 ships now were encircling the planet. Twelve smaller craft had moved forward of the rest entering an orbit just around 400 klicks. They appeared to congregate over the main continents although one was directly over Hawaii.

"Report Mr. Michels!" came the bellowing voice of Commodore Nelson as he entered the bridge. "I have the Conn" he added as he approached them

"I stand relieved sir" Jason answered. He then quickly filled in the "Old man" on what they knew so far.

By this time the XO Captain Maxwell "Mad Max" Steele had joined them taking his place beside the Commodore. The XO was a strange man to say the least. The African American, a naval academy graduate, gave up millions of dollars in NFL contracts to fly fighters. He still had his linebacker frame, pushing 250 on a 6' 3" frame. Just how he managed to sit in a cockpit was beyond belief.

"POTUS is en-route to Air Force One" Lt. Snow announced "ETA 10 minutes"

"Very well" Commodore Nelson replied.

"Any word on DEFCON condition levels?" asked the XO. He was referring to the emergency preparedness level used by the US Military. One being the lowest and least chance of war. Five being a Nuclear exchange is intimate. They were currently at DEFCON Two!

"Still at two sir, wait Belay that! We are now at….." Lt Snow paused then gasped. Nervously he continued "DEFCON Five has been set sir. President Rice also has ordered " _Operation Welcome Mat"_ to be fully implement."

"Very Well, have all department heads report to the upper wardroom. Max report to CiC and get me a readiness report. Mr Michels stay here! You're acting CAG as Captain Derby is still in surgery."

"Aye Sir!"

Captain Derby underwent the knife as he developed acute appendicitis last night.

Jason looked at the 3D image of the ships encircling the Earth. Invasion it had to be. One thing he knew for sure is that the Eden was not quite ready for that. She wasn't space worthy quite yet. She was close maybe six months away. She still had major repairs to be done.

Still there was the fighters all 40 of them. Then he remembered there were on 32 pilots available. CAG was in sickbay and 7 were on leave. Dime being one of the 7. He's currently back home in Julian NC taking care of his grandmothers estate as she had passed last week.

"Air force One is airborne!" Lt. Snow announced while overlooking a terminal. He then stood straight up, turning around to look at them. His dark skin turned ashen as he continued his report. "we are reading massive power fluctuations from the lower ships sir. I believe they are preparing to…..."

He didn't get a chance to finish as the lights on the bridge turned off. Blackness engulfed the bridge, sparks flew from workstations and electrical panels located along the wall. After a few seconds the redness of emergency lighting came on.

"What the hell?" muttered the XO "Just what did they hit us with?"

Commodore Nelson looked he dead in the eye his voice having a slight crack in it. "I believe they just hit us with a massive EMP, if so we are beyond screwed!"

Jason thought about it. An Electromagnetic Pulse or as it is commonly known as an EMP, is very news. It can either be natural like a coronal mass ejection or man mad as a nuclear weapon being detonated 250 miles or so above the surface of the Earth. Either way a massive stream of electrons fried anything electrical. From the power grid to your battery powered wristwatch. If it had a microchip it was toast so to speak.

"Dime" he quietly said as he suddenly remembered his best friend, now stranded at home with no way to get here.

 **A** **uthor's Note: EMP is a real and current threat to everyone. For more information and a good read I would suggest** **reading "One second after" by** **William R. Forstchen. It is what gave me the idea for an EMP Attack.**


End file.
